I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by nothingscripted
Summary: A young girl sees her mommy kissing Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. Naley. A 12 Days of Christmas one-shot.


**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

The soft notes drifting from the small ballerina music box on the nightstand was lulling the girl tucked into the small twin bed quite nicely. Humming along with the gentle tune, Haley continued stroking her daughter's honey blonde hair tenderly and lovingly. Abigail Scott was five years old and had been bouncing around all day, excited about the prospect of Santa Claus coming to bring her gifts that night. It had taken quite awhile for Haley to persuade her to leave the milk and cookies out for Santa and go to bed rather than trying to wait up for him, but it hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep once her head hit the pillow.

Haley stayed a few more minutes, observing her sleeping daughter to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Abby looked so small tucked into her bed, her Dora the Explorer comforter pulled up snugly around her chin.

Once she was satisfied that Abby was asleep for the night, Haley carefully stood from the bed and bent over to tuck the covers around her more securely. After planting a kiss on her forehead, she turned off the lamp on the nightstand. Leaving the room, she closed the door silently behind her.

As she made her way down the hallway, Haley stopped at Jamie's door and peeked her head inside. He had been on the computer playing a game when Haley was trying to get Abby settled down, but he was now in his own bed, fast asleep. A smile adorned her face as she backed out of the room and shut the door once again. Haley felt so blessed to have not only one, but two healthy children. Her oldest was Jamie, who at 13 no longer believed in Santa Claus, but most of the time played along with his little sister regardless. He was a wonderful big brother; Haley truly couldn't have asked for more. She loved her little family more than anything.

Haley shuffled to the end of the hallway and walked into her own room. As she knew it would be, the bed was empty and the lights were off. She frowned as she began undressing, then pulled on a simple pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a light gray camisole. Nathan had to work late that night, despite Haley and the kids protesting that he should be home with them on Christmas Eve. He didn't want to lose one of his biggest clients, he had said, and he promised he would be home in time to open presents with the kids the next morning. Within minutes, Haley had crawled into her bed and pulled the comforter around her chin. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wish that Nathan was curled up beside her in their bed.

A faint cry pulled Haley from her slumber some time later. She rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily to see Abby standing beside her bed, her cheeks rosy and her eyes dancing with excitement. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, get up! Santa is downstairs! Oh, Mommy, it's really Santa! Do you think he brought me what I wanted?"

Sleep and confusion clouded Haley's thoughts as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She found her fuzzy black slippers on the floor and slipped her feet into them. "Abby, honey, are you sure you're not seeing things? Santa doesn't come unless everybody in the house is asleep," Haley said carefully, allowing herself to be pulled into the hallway by the little girl.

Jamie was standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? I heard Abby yelling," he murmured.

"Abby says Santa is downstairs," Haley explained hesitantly.

"What?" Jamie asked, his eyes widening. "That's not possible, Abby-"

Haley cut him off, worried that he would let the secret out in his half-asleep state. "Because like I already told her, Santa doesn't come unless everybody in the house is asleep, and now we're all awake."

"I know it's him, I know it!" Abby insisted, continuing to pull Haley down the hallway. When they reached the top of the stairs, Abby pointed to the corner of the living room where the tree was. Sure enough, the lights on the tree were glowing; Haley was sure she had cut them off before going upstairs. She could make out the faint shadow of someone downstairs. Her heart started pounding as all the possibilities raced through her head. Was somebody breaking in on Christmas Eve?

"Stay here, kids," she whispered as she began to creep down the stairs. As she made it to the living room, she gasped in surprise. "Santa Claus" whirled around, his red velvet bag narrowly missing the tree as he did so. Haley's brown eyes met familiar blue ones just as Abby came whizzing by her.

"See, Mommy? I told you Santa was down here! I was right!" Abby cried gleefully as she wrapped her arms around Santa's waist- which, Haley noted as she chuckled lightly, was quite a bit too slim. She pulled away and giggled as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Abigail, Abigail, Abigail," Santa said gently. "Shouldn't you and your brother be in bed asleep by now?"

Abby looked down at her feet. "Yes, Santa, but I just had to show Mommy and Jamie that you were down here." She gazed back up at him, her wide eyes beginning to fill with tears. "You're not gonna take away my presents, are you?" she asked, eyeballing the neatly wrapped presents beneath the tree.

Santa chuckled. "We don't have some disbelievers, do we?" he asked, looking at Haley and Jamie, who was standing in the doorway. His eyes were twinkling. "Everyone has to go on back to bed so I can finish my milk and cookies!"

Abby looked over at the plate piled high with chocolate chip cookies. She and Jamie had helped Haley bake them earlier in the evening. "Okay!" she agreed quickly, rushing over to her mom and brother and grabbing them each by the hand, pulling expectantly. "Let's go!"

"Honey, you and Jamie go on up to bed and I'll be there shortly. I want to have a little chat with Santa," Haley said. "I'll be up to tuck you back in in just a few minutes, okay?"

"But-" Abby started, but Haley interrupted.

"Go on, baby. Mind your mommy in front of Santa Claus," Haley encouraged her.

Abby sighed and let go of Haley's hand. She pulled Jamie up the stairs with her, but didn't go to bed. Instead, she and Jamie plopped down at the top of the stairs, intent on watching Santa and their mother.

Haley approached Nathan, tears in her eyes. Her arms circled around his neck. "I thought you were in Charlotte," she whispered. "You weren't supposed to be home til morning."

Nathan set the red bag he was carrying on the floor. "Hales, I realized that my family is more important than any client on Christmas Eve. I made it to Charlotte and turned around to come home almost as soon as I got there. I left a message with my client and explained that we would have to meet up after the holidays," he explained, his arms finding their way around her waist.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley breathed, reaching up to run a hand along his fake white beard. "I wish you had been here all evening, but you being here now totally makes up for it." She gazed tenderly into his eyes, conveying all her emotions with one simple look.

Nathan nodded. "I found Abby's letter to Santa in my suitcase," he said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "That's what made me realize that I needed to be home with you all tonight and not some old hotel in Charlotte."

Haley took the paper from his hands and unfolded it. She smiled and shook her head as she read Abby's sloppy handwriting. "'Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is for Daddy to be home with me and bubby and mommy. I miss him when he's gone. Love, Abigail Lydia Scott.' Wow, that really pulls at the heartstrings."

Nathan nodded and Haley saw the tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah, it does, especially when it makes you realize that you've been spending way too much time away from home," he replied with a sigh.

"That's not your fault, Nathan," Haley promised. "You're just doing your job. It's just that it would be nice to have you home on the big holidays. Abby wanted you to help make cookies for Santa." She paused. "But you know what? You're here now and that's what matters. You made Abby's day, and mine too."

"Come here, love," Nathan said, bending his head down towards Haley. His lips crushed hers and Haley eagerly returned the kiss. Nathan deepened the kiss, seeking entrance to her mouth, and Haley obliged.

She pulled away breathlessly and Nathan rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Nathan Scott," Haley whispered, reeling from the kiss they had shared, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

"I love you too, Haley Scott," Nathan replied huskily, trailing his thumb along her cheek. He kissed her again, softly exploring her mouth, running his hands along her body.

"I" kiss "better" kiss "go" kiss "tuck" kiss "Abby" kiss "in," Haley murmured against Nathan's lips. "Meet me in our room in a few minutes?"

Nathan nodded eagerly and kissed his wife one more time before watching her go up the stairs.

"Gross," Jamie whispered to his sister from his perch on the stairs before standing up and heading to his room.

When Abby spotted Haley making her way to the stairs, she stood up and dashed down the hall to her room, jumping under the covers just as Haley walked in the door. Haley bent over and planted a small kiss on Abby's forehead, then started to exit her daughter's room. A small voice stopped her.

"I won't tell Daddy you kissed Santa Claus."

. . .

**Author's note:** So I got the idea that I wanted to do a "12 Days of Christmas" type thing where I post a new one shot every day until Christmas. I'm going to be going out of town later this week, but I should be able to have Internet access with my laptop; I'm going to try to keep up with it even while I'm gone. I've got a few one shots written already, so I really hope I can finish out the full 12 days.

Most of them will probably be Naley, but I also might try my hand at a couple other pairings, as well. If there's anything in particular that you might want to see (Christmas/winterish type ideas), just let me know either via a review or a PM!


End file.
